


Secrets no more

by Aquietwriter25



Category: Tangled (2010), Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Camping, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 10:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15411183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: Having not spent a lot of time with his son Quirin takes Varian on a camping trip, but there's trouble brewing as someone is after Quirin. A person of his past, Quirin has tried so hard to keep his past a secret. Unfortunately he may not be able to any longer.This is to my good friend Cody who wrote me this amazing fan fiction. Thank you again, and this will be a long story so I hope you like it :). Check out what he wrote me.https://archiveofourown.org/works/15395097





	Secrets no more

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CodyNaomiSwire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodyNaomiSwire/gifts).



Today was the day, Varian had been looking forward to this day for the last few weeks. It wasn’t often him and his father would be able to spend much time together, with his father having his village duties and him his experiments. So one day his father had suggested they had a father son camping trip, just the two of them. 

Varian had been ecstatic leaving him hardly able to sleep the night before. He was to excite to sleep. Sure he would only be able to bring a few experiments or projects he made for the trip. He had assured his father nothing would blow up, or explode. They were simply few minor projects. 

Sitting up Varian grinned watching the sun start to rise, he knew it was a bit early but he couldn’t get back to sleep. 

Yawning Varian quietly made his way from his room, peaking into his father’s. Chuckling as his father was snoring loudly mumbling in his sleep. His eye’s softened. Going into the room Varian crawled in bed with his father, knowing he was a bit old for this. But even he sometimes needed a cuddle. 

The warmth of the bed was comforting prompting Varian’s eye’s to droop, he snuggled into his father’s chest forgetting his father didn’t know he was there. It was seconds later that he had fallen sound asleep his head cushioned on his chest. 

A few minutes later Quirin stirred yawning blinking a few times, he could feel something laying on his chest and quiet snores. Eye’s gazing down they softened a soft smile playing across his lips. He could see his son’s tussled hair splayed on his chest.

With a low chuckle Quirin ran his gloved hand through his son’s hair, prompting the 14 year old to sigh leaning into the touch. 

“No Rudiger”. He mumbled. “That’s my marshmallow”. 

Raising an eyebrow the Village leader shook his head, fondness clouding the man’s eyes instead of irritation. He was happy about this camping trip, he couldn’t even recall the last time him and Varian had spent some real bonding time together. 

It had been far too long. 

Probably not since.

Quirin shook his head trying to push back the emotions of his wife, now was not the time to get sad. This was a happy time, a happy weekend with his son. 

“Varian”. Quirin mumbled quietly reaching over to shake his son’s shoulder. “Son wake up”. 

Varian blinked a few times slowly sitting up scrubbing a hand over his face, he gave his father a sheepish grin. 

“Must’ve dozed off. Was waiting for you to get up sorry”. Varian rubbed his neck making Quirin chuckle. 

“It’s alright son, I’m glad my chest is a satisfying pillow”. He let out a laugh surprising Varian who hardly heard his father laugh. At least not around him. 

Quirin noticed his son’s shocked look a slight smirk on his features. 

“What is it son?”. 

“I’ve just never heard you laugh”. Varian stated. “At least around me it’s weird. Usually when were together you’re not a good mood”. 

Quirin’s smile faulted a bit of guilt in his eyes, he knew what Varian said wasn’t far off. Usually around him he was stoic, cold and gruff. Leaving Varian not used to his father in a softer gentler way. But that stopped today, he wanted to show a more caring side towards his son on this camping trip.

He never went camping with his father, and looking back he realized just how often he wrote his son off. He never went to the science expo that Varian had asked him to go to. Or do movie nights when Varian suggested it. 

Due to the rocks sprouting up all over their Village Quirin figured getting out of their home for a few days would do them some good, not to mention things had been tense with his son since Varian had taken a interest in this black rocks. He had to keep his son safe.

But more importantly. He wanted to spend some time with his son. 

“Well son”. Quirin wrapped an arm around his shoulder pulling him against his chest. “You’ll just have to get used to it”. The older man smiled. 

Varian didn’t know what was happening but he relaxed into the hug, his father wasn’t a very affectionate man, and when he would sometimes go around his village and see the fathers hugging their sons and daughters no matter the age he had to admit he got  
envious.

Quirin ruffled his son’s hair before getting up stretching, yawning he turned to his son a slight smile on his face.

“What do you say we have some breakfast then hit the road?”

“Sounds good”. Varian followed his father downstairs, he didn’t know what to expect from this trip. 

But it was already off to a great start.


End file.
